a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-in-one temperature and pressure gauge, and more particularly to an industrial sensing gauge which is both provided with a temperature sensing function and a fluid pressure sensing function, wherein needles are coaxially disposed between a shell, a housing, and a score panel to facilitate viewing and utilizing, so as to achieve effects of decreasing a space for installing gauge sets and reducing manufacturing cost.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional industrial temperature gauge and a pressure gauge are two independent units. Each of them includes a round shell and a housing, within which is provided with a score panel and a needle. The needle is rotated by a temperature sensing mechanism or a pressure sensing mechanism. However, when the aforementioned two independent gauges are used at a same time, two gauge positions should be taken, and each gauge should be provided with a shell, a housing, and a score panel; hence, they are installed redundantly, and thereby increasing labor hours for assembling and wasting an installation space and cost of parts.